Talk:Dassault Halcyon
If Everett needs to bulk up its air force, than these things can help tremendously. Im doing this due to Dassault's record of selling its planes overseas. I can make each one 20 billion US dollars. Any interest? this is only a deal for Everett, no other country. I don't trust even the other EU nations with this plane, its so advanced. Ive got some additional features im considering for the craft. As with most of my tech, a philosophy only deviated on with the Nighthawk missile,I want it to be something buildable in the real world, with the only barrier being price. You can modify the Halcyon however you want. Do you want any?Gatemonger 03:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to need to extra detail for the fighter. Is it stealth? Is it space capable? What other weapons does it have? Do you have a picture? Secondly, the price per aircraft is extraordinarily high. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) 1.2 billion, a little over the price of a f-35 lightning is the real price. the euro conversion threw my math off, lol My original design was an F-302 without a hyperdrive.they will be stealthy, space-capable, and able to be equipped with a home-made nuclear pulse propulsion system to get it into a near earth orbit for commercial plans of mine... it has a pair of railguns, space equipped sidewinder missiles, and a bomb-bay which can store conventional bombs or nighthawk plasma missiles, which i can supply to you during the war, if you are interested. the NH-P01 missile will be priced at $90,000, a little more than a sidewinder.Gatemonger 03:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) F-35 costs $191 million. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:26, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Um. . . Gatemonger, hyperdrives, hyperspace and hyperspeed are not allowed. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Das what I thought. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) My bad. I assumed since the expedition-class shuttle was hyperdrive capable, i thought i could too. what nuclear pulse propulsion is is that it detonates a fusion/nuclear warhead behind it while in orbit and rides the explosion's shockwave. the Halcyon gets into orbit by use of its normal engines.I plan on getting rid of my nuclear stockpile in an innovative way, with technologies like this and nuclear construction/excavation. plz no comments on my use of nukes for commercial purposes.Gatemonger 15:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't really have a problem with nuclear propulsion, its an accepted experimental form of extraterrestrial propulsion (pre-warp :D). Just try not to do it close enough where you'll damage mah space assets and/or atmosphere. Creative ways to disarm are acceptable, I spose. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Do shockwaves travel in vacuums? I don't know. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) If you are interested, TM, in how it works, wikipedia's article is pretty informative. i cant seem to attach a link for some reason. I will take precautions with this tech, woogers. dont worry about that:)Gatemonger 16:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll be holding off for FTL travel for asteroid mining. I had a similar idea to the Halcyon with hyperdrive for extraplanetary mining a while ago, but like they said, no FTL yet. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Eh Looks like I need to start thinking of a sixth-generation fighter. Everyone else has one but me. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Make the Starhawk a sixth generation fighter. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't have the features required of a sixth-generation fighter. It's closer to fifth-gen, except the power source. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC)